Come What May
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: One-shot post series 2. Alex drops a bombshell on Gene as she shares some life changing news, Gene reflects on it after a hard day's work.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of its characters. They belong to the BBC and Kudos

Author's note: All my stories so far follow the same storyline. For an overview, I'd suggest you read 'Changes', which isn't finished yet, but gives you an idea where I'm going with this storyline.  
I had a hard time coming up with a title for this story, and was eventually inspired by the film _Moulin Rouge_.

* * *

**Come What May**

_by_

_Philippa  
_

"Gene I'm pregnant."

Those 3 words had been playing through his head all day long. He still couldn't quite believe that it was actually happening. He, Gene Hunt, was going to be a father.

When Alex told him, he hadn't quite known how to react to the news. He had tried his best not to upset her, in which he luckily had succeeded. He had never been good with words, and he just didn't know how to tell her how much he actually loved her, and how happy he was that they were going to have a baby. Because he was genuinely happy about that.  
He just hoped he could be a good father, since he hadn't exactly had the best role-model himself. No, he would be the complete opposite of his own father, he just had to be.

Before Gene had met Alex, the idea of having children had never crossed his mind. The ex-missus had luckily never wanted children, and Gene wasn't even sure if he even liked children that much. But he would like his own child, he was sure of that.

For some strange reason, children were drawn to him, though he had no idea why. Though so far the only child he'd liked was Molly. She was a good kid, and so very much like her mother, so it was impossible not to like her. He was glad that Molly liked him too, it had surely made his relationship with Alex and their new living arrangements a lot easier, and more importantly; it made her happy. And if she was happy, that was enough for him.

Gene looked to his right. Alex was lying on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder, as she was dozing off after a hard day's work. Again it struck him how beautiful she looked, even though she was probably exhausted. Work had been insanely busy, and that combined with the anxiety and excitement about the pregnancy had taken its toll on her.

Molly was staying over at a friend's house tonight, which Gene was very thankful for, because he really felt like being alone with Alex right now. Not that they would be talking much tonight, nor would they engage in any form of celebration, since Alex was fast asleep by now, her head resting comfortably in his lap. He didn't mind, in fact, he really enjoyed quiet moments like these. It was all very domesticated and boring, and though normally Gene Hunt didn't do domesticated and certainly not boring, he couldn't think of a place he'd rather be than here on the sofa with Alex.

They hadn't been in a relationship that long. It had been less than a year ago that they'd finally given in to their feelings for each other, and after that it had taken them a while before they'd really been in a relationship. Then Molly had appeared, and now they were going to have a baby. Things were moving very fast, and even though Gene knew that these kind of changes would've otherwise scared him half to death, and would've made him do a runner, he was incredibly calm. It was as if he knew that with Alex, things would be different. He wasn't afraid of the things that lay ahead, only excited, which for Gene was very odd in itself.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Normally they would've been in Luigi's, just talking and drinking themselves into oblivion. Though this had obviously already changed with the arrival of Molly, they still went over there at least twice a week. Gene went more often than Alex, and usually stayed later as well, but he had a feeling all of that was about to change for good now. Not that he really minded. There were better ways of spending your evenings, than just drinking them away with the help of whiskey and Luigi's 'house rubbish'. It surprised Gene how much he had changed since he had become involved with Alex. Before meeting her, it would've seemed like the perfect way to spend an evening. But not anymore.

He tried to get up off the sofa. "C'mon Bolls, let's get ya to bed shall we?"

"Hmm..kay" was all Alex mumbled, not even trying to get up.

Since she made no attempt at actually getting up and going to bed, her carefully picked her up and started carrying her towards the bedroom. She had her arms around his neck and her head rested on his right shoulder, as she continued to sleep, not the least bit disturbed by these sudden movements.

He gently laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled a blanket over her sleeping figure. As he made his way towards the bathroom, the turned around to look at her one more time.

Things were definitely going to be different from now on. He couldn't wait.


End file.
